In combat vehicles, armor is generally placed on the vehicle to protect the occupants from injury or to lessen the type and severity of injuries received when an enemy hits the combat vehicle with a projectile.
In addition, combatants are constantly working to improve projectile apparatus and methods of deployment. In some instances, the projectiles are improved to increase their ability to pierce armor of various types. Similarly, other combatants seek to improve armor to defeat the latest in projectile technology. Therefore, combatants are constantly seeking to improve armor to protect the troops that operate combat vehicles.